Solve for $x$ : $10x - 10 = 3x + 7$
Solution: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(10x - 10) - 3x = (3x + 7) - 3x$ $7x - 10 = 7$ Add $10$ to both sides: $(7x - 10) + 10 = 7 + 10$ $7x = 17$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\frac{7x}{7} = \frac{17}{7}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{17}{7}$